Lissa Seal y el Viento del Sur
by KarOlASoaD
Summary: Lissa es hija de una familia de magos, y esta encantada de ir a la Academia de Magia, pero cuando un fuerte viento sacuda sus emociones, quiza ella sola pueda salvar la vida de las personas del castillo...
1. La lechuza negra

I: La lechuza negra 

La carta llegó esa mañana y el grito de Lissa despertó a todo el mundo:

-¡Iré a Boost! Iré a Boost!-

-Cálmate niña, cálmate- le dijo su madre, Candice.

La familia Seal no era definitivamente normal. Candice y Dean, junto con su hijo Thomas y ahora también Lissa, eran una familia de magos.

-Cuéntame la historia de Boost una vez mas, mamá- le pidió Lissa agitando la carta.

-Pero ya la sabes de memoria- le dijo ella.

-Así reforzare mi mente para cuando llegue a Boost.-

-De acuerdo:

"_Hace mucho tiempo, cuatro magos fundaron un castillo para jóvenes magos._

_Ellos eran: Gabriel Valerty, valiente de corazón, Suzanne Irty, cuya inteligencia era superior, Resmas Sly, cuya astucia era desconocida por la gente común y Janice Bonty, bondadosa como pocas.-_

-Bueno, esa es la historia Lissa.-

-Gracias mamá.- e hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-Espera querida, léenos la carta para ver si Thomas puede prestarte sus libros de primer año- pidió Dean.

-De acuerdo- Lissa levantó su sobre y empezó a abrirlo:

Estimada Srta. Seal:

Tenemos el agrado de comunicarle que hay una vacante para usted en la Academia Boost de Magia. Por favor rogamos su lechuza antes del 1 de marzo, día del inicio de las

clases en la Academia. Usted deberá estar en la estación de trenes mágicos de Londres. Se adjunta pasaje para el tren, lista de materiales y de uniforme a utilizarse.

Atentamente.

Josephine Stuart, directora

Lista de materiales:

Embrujos nivel 1

Pociones nivel 1

Transformaciones nivel 1

Teoría de la magia defensiva nivel 1

Uniforme: Pollera blanca, Camisa blanca, Sweater blanco, Medias blancas, Zapatillas blancas, (Su uniforme cambiara de color según sea su casa.)

-Sube y cámbiate, que iremos a la calleja Fluorange.- le dijo su padre.

Vestirse como gente no mágica era una de las especialidades de Lissa. Se puso un sweater rojo con una gran "L" dorada en el pecho, unos pantalones vaqueros y peino

el cabello.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡En la calleja Fluorange la gente es mágica!- le dijo Thomas.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero como vamos caminando, la gente no mágica nos verá, tontito- le contradijo Lissa.

Al llegar a la calleja Fluorange, Lissa se dirigió directamente al emporio de las lechuzas. Todavía tenía unas monedas de su cumpleaños.

-Disculpe, señor. Me gustaría comprar una lechuza.- le dijo Lissa al hombre de aspecto hosco detrás del mostrador.

-¿Qué clase de lechuza? Por si no lo has visto, tenemos miles de jaulas- le respondió el hombre con una especie de gruñido.

-Ya lo sé. Pero como es usted el dueño de la tienda, pense que podría aconsejarme.- esta vez le tocó al hombre ruborizarse.

-De acuerdo. Eres una chiquilla insistente. Te lo diré a ti por tu persistencia. Toma. Cuesta doce monedas.- dijo y le extendió una jaula con una pequeña lechuza negra.

-¡Que bella!- se le escapó a Lissa.

-Lo sé.- respondió el hombre- Es la única en su clase. Es una lechuza negra ceniza, proveniente de Noruega.-

-Me la llevo.- dijo Lissa.

-¡Pero que lechuza más bonita!- exclamó su madre.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás, Lissa?- le preguntó Thomas

-Aún no lo sé. Creo que tiene que ser algo extravagante como lo es ella-

-¿Seth?- aventuró su padre

-No- respondió Lissa con cara de asco.

-Stupid- le aclaró Thomas.

-Cállate- masculló Lissa- Creo que le pondré el nombre Mooshrow, ¿qué les parece?-

-Claro, claro. A mí me gustaba más Stupid.- le respondió Thomas.

Ya en el modesto apartamento de los Seal, en Londres, Lissa subió a su cuarto a preparar su equipaje. Tomó el baúl de Thomas y metió en él su uniforme, sus libros de hechizos, su varita (20 cms, madera de fresno, pluma de fénix). Lo cerró de un golpe cuando su hermano llamó a su puerta.

-Lissa, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Su hermano llevaba bajo el brazo un paquete alargado.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo Lissa con el ceño fruncido. Su hermano no era del tipo de personas que se acercaban con un regalo porque sí.

-Es una escoba Torner 7. Yo la usaba para jugar al Hiddench.

-¿Qué es el Hiddench?- preguntó intrigada Lissa.

- Es un juego que se juega sobre escobas. Hay cinco pelotas. Dos hidden, que son las pelotas que los goleadores, que son tres, deben atrapar para hacer goles. Son grandes y azules. Luego están las Juy, que son dos y son pequeñas y amarillas. Hay dos guardianes de las juy que las golpean para que no les peguen a ellos ni a los miembros de su equipo. Luego está el arquero, que protege el gran arco por donde se introducen las hidden. La última pelota es la chit, una pequeña pelota plateada. El atrapador del equipo debe atraparla y sólo así se acaba el partido. Por lo tanto, el equipo cuyo atrapador atrapa la chit, gana.-

-¿Y entonces para que me das la escoba?- Lissa abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Su hermano regalándole una escoba?

- Es para que juegues al Hiddench cuando llegues a Boost. Hacen las pruebas para los de primer año.

-¿Tú de que jugabas?- le preguntó su hermana.

-De goleador. Por eso era tan popular entre las chicas.-

-¡Ya empezaste a fanfarronear!- Lissa le dio un pequeño empujó simulando estar enojada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-

Thomas salió del dormitorio de Lissa, y ella se acercó a Mooshrow.

-La aventura recién empieza Mooshrow- dijo la chica acariciando a su lechuza en el cuello.


	2. El hada de la Academia

**II: El hada de la Academia**

La llegada a Boost se le vino encima. La mañana del 28 de febrero Lissa estaba en la estación de trenes mágicos de Londres, con su baúl, la escoba y la varita mágica metida en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

-Lissa, cariño, espero que tengas un buen año. Envíanos lechuzas.- le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Fíjate si ves a Sophie Hiller, era mi novia el año pasado.-le pidió Thomas.

-¿Qué no tendría que haber terminado la educación es la Academia como tú?- le pregunto Lissa.

-No, ella era de 6°, Así que este año estará en 7°.-

-¿Es nacida de magos o nacida de gente no mágica?-

-No mágica.-

-Le daré tu teléfono-

-Adiós querida.-su padre, Dean, le dio un pequeño abrazo- Escríbenos si te seleccionan

para el equipo de Hiddench, no olvides tu escoba.-

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá. Adiós Thomas.- Lissa le dio un abrazo a cada uno de los miembros de su familia y subió su baúl al tren. Luego subió ella.

Lissa avanzaba por entre la multitud en busca de un compartimento para poder sentarse. Mooshrow iba colgando de su brazo en la jaula. Finalmente encontró un compartimento ocupado solamente por una niña pelirroja. Estaba sentada muy tiesa en el asiento, leyendo una revista.

-Lo siento. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- le preguntó Lissa.

La niña levantó la mirada. Tenía unos ojos muy oscuros, tanto que no se le veían las pupilas.

-Claro. ¿Nueva en Boost?- le preguntó y corrió su jaula para que Lissa se sentara.-Lo siento no me presenté, soy Nathalie Hiller. Soy nueva en Boost.- Nathalie le tendió la mano. Lissa la tomó contenta.

-Yo soy Lissa Seal. Oye ¿conoces a Sophie Hiller?-

-Claro, es mi hermana. Está en 7°.-

-¿Sabes si todavía recuerda a un tal Thomas? Ya sabes su antiguo novio-

-Como para no saberlo. Sophie se pasó todo el verano, desde el año pasado, hablando

de lo lindo que Thomas era.- Nathalie soltó un risita.- ¿Lo conoces? Creo que tu apellido es parecido al del novio de mi hermana, creo que era Teel o Neel.-

-El apellido de Thomas es Seal. Es mi hermano.- Lissa se sonrió.

-Será mejor que Sophie no te conozca, porque si no te hará enfermar de preguntas-

Lissa y Nathalie se quedaron hablando durante toda la mañana. Hacia el mediodía, una señora pasó con una especie de carro con ruedas, lleno a rebosar de comida.

-¿Quieren algo niñas?- les preguntó amablemente- Tengo patatas, hamburguesas, tortas de espinaca, helados ambientales (eran fríos en días de calor y calientes en días de frío) ustedes eligen-

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa.- le dijo Nathalie extendiendo una mano llena de monedas que tintineaban.

-Tuya, querida- le dijo la señora tomando las monedas. Acto seguido tomó una hamburguesa de la pila y se la dio a Nathalie.

-Yo también, por favor- le pidió Lissa y le extendió unas monedas.

Luego de hacer la entrega de la comida, la señora desapareció. Mientras Nathalie y Lissa comían, la conversación se centró en Boost.

-Sophie me dijo que hay muchos chicos guapos en la Academia. Antes de salir con Thomas, Sophie se dedicaba junto con sus amigas, a mirar a los chicos pasar en el recreo.-

-¿Cómo se conocieron Thomas y tu hermana?-

-Se nota que tu hermano no te cuenta nada.- Nathalie se sonrió-Sophie era goleadora en el equipo de Hiddench. Allí conoció a Thomas. Luego, cuando Thomas se fue, ella se retiró del equipo.-

-¿Tú harás pruebas para el equipo de tu casa?- le preguntó Lissa y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el porta equipajes. Su escoba estaba majestuosamente envuelta y puesta sobre el baúl.

-Verás, todos mis pensamientos proceden de una base: Prefiero tener los pies en la tierra. Las escobas nunca fueron mis amigas, pero si la situación lo requiere, las vuelo.-

-Yo tengo una Torner 7. Me la regaló mi hermano.-

-No vale la pena decir el tipo de escoba que tengas. Para mí son todas iguales. Y ninguna superará la escoba de Michael Lupes. Él es el capitán más joven del equipo de Hiddench de Valerty.-

-¿Por qué más joven?-

-Sólo está en 2° año. Aunque el año pasado estaba en 1°. Este año es compañero de mi hermana-

-¿Tu hermana no está en 7°? Me confundes.- Lissa se llevó la mano a la cabeza.-

-Soy la menor de 4 hermanas. Sophie, la mayor, está en 7°; Marian, la del medio, está en 5°; Lucianne está en 2° y yo, Nathalie, estoy en 1°.-

-No te aflijas. Yo soy la menor de dos. Eso es peor. No le puedo contar mis cosas a mi hermano. En tu familia son cuatro chicas.-

-No te creas. A Lucianne no le puedes contar nada porque está muy ocupada presumiendo que está en 2° y tiene 12. A Marian le puedes contar las cosas, pero como ahora está saliendo con un tal Harry Monter, no te da ni consejos ni te escucha.

Sophie es la única a la que le puedes contar tus secretos. Creo que Sophie es la más tierna de todas mis hermnas.-

-No te aflijas, yo ni siquiera puedo contar a mi madre. En realidad no le cuento a nadie.-

-Te haré conocer a Sophie. Quedarás encantada cuando la veas.-Nathalie rebuscó en su baúl y sacó un cuaderno muy gordo.- Este es el cuaderno de fotos de mis hermanas. Te mostraré una de Sophie. Debo avisarte que no nos parecemos en nada.- cuando terminó de hablar, le mostró a Lissa la foto de una joven de 15 años con el cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y un rostro lleno de pecas.

-¡No se parecen en nada! Nunca se podría decir que son hermanas.- Lissa se rió.- Ahora entiendo porque Thomas se enamoró de ella.-

-¡Oh! Qué lechuza tan bonita. ¿Cómo se llama?- Nathalie señaló a Mooshrow que colgaba en el gancho del portaequipajes.-Creo que tu lechuza es una lechuza única. Totalmente negra ceniza. No hay muchas como esas.-

-Su nombre es Mooshrow. ¿Tú tienes una?-

-Sí. Se llama Jucsen.- Nathalie retiró la manta que cubría la jaula de Jucsen y dejó al descubierto a una lechuza dorada, con ojos ambar.

-¡Qué bella! Será mejor que nos cambiemos, Nathalie. Ya casi llegaremos- dijo Lissa. Pero antes de que pudieran tomar el uniforme blanco de los baúles, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró un niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

-Lo siento, pero dicen que por este compartimiento está Elizabeth Seal. ¿Es alguna de ustedes?- el niño aparentaba tener 11 años al igual que Lissa y Nathalie.

-Soy Yo. Pero puedes decirme Lissa.- la joven le tendió una mano que el chico tomó con

una sonrisa.

-Yo soy James Deragopyan. Empiezo Boost este año. ¿Así que tú eres la hermana del famoso Thomas Andrew Seal?-

-¿Famoso? Soy la hermana pero él no es famoso.-

-Claro que es famoso. Era el mejor goleador que Boost haya tenido.-

-¿Po... podrías. ir...te para que po..podamos...cambiarnos?- Nathalie que había permanecido callada, hablo a James pero esta estaba totalmente colorada.

-¡Oh! Tú eres…- preguntó James que recién se fijaba en ella.

-Nathalie Hiller.-

-Ah. bueno me voy. Adiós Lissa. Adiós Na..Nathalie- James bajó la mirada completamente rojo. Nathalie estaba terriblemente colorada y no se podría haber adivinado que estaba más rojo: si su pelo o su cara.

Luego de que James se fue, las chicas se pusieron sus uniformes completamente blancos. Debían esperar a que se supiera cuál era su casa.

-Vámonos ya Nathalie. Así alcanzaremos a James. Te gusta ¿no es cierto?- le dijo Lissa mientras salían del tren. Jucsen y Mooshrow ululaban colgando en las jaulas llevadas por sus dueñas.

-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! No se preocupen por sus valijas, serán llevadas a la Academia.- una mujer de rostro severo le gritaba a los niños moviendo deseperadamente los brazos.

-Creo que tenemos que ir por allí.- le dijo Nathalie a Lissa señalando a la mujer.

Unos 20 niños, todos de uniforme blanco, se acercaron y formaron una fila frente a la mujer.

-Niños, yo soy Josephine Stuart, la directora de la Academia de Magia Boost. Dentro de unos momentos serán seleccionados para sus casas.- mientras hablaba, conducía a los niños por lo jardines de la Academia. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del castillo Boost, entraron por una gran puerta de roble con manijas y detalles dorados. Uno a uno los niños pasaron por la puerta y llegaron a un lujoso hall.

-Dentro de unos momentos vendré por ustedes para seleccionarlos.- dicho esto la directora Stuart se alejó.

-¡Oh mi dios, oh mi dios!- repetía una y otra vez Nathalie, a su lado.

-¿Qué nos harán hacer? Oh, Dios, este lugar está en decadencia.- Lissa, James y Nathalie se dieron vuelta.

Una niña rubia y de ojos verdes miraba a su alrededor con asco.

-Lo siento, pero deberás de vivir en el cielo si piensas que este lugar está en decadencia.- le dijo Lissa.

-Con que tú eres Elizabeth Seal. Tu hermanito era un presumido. Será mejor que no me molestes. Soy Leera Ames, hija del Ministro de la Magia. Y sí, para tu información, vivo en el cielo.- Leera le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Nathalie- Tú debes de ser Hiller. Mi padre me ha dicho que despidieron a tu madre del Departamento de Administración de Oro. Dice que se robaba el dinero para poder pagar su comida y mantener a sus cuatro hijas.- Leera y sus amigas largaron una risotada.

-Ya estamos listos para que sean seleccionados.- la directora Stuart apareció de la nada y abrió las puertas de enfrente. Allí estaban los demás alumnos esperando impacientes a los nuevos.

La fila fue avanzando rápidamente por las puertas. Al verlos, los demás alumnos y profesores se quedaron callados.

Los chicos se detuvieron frente a una campana de cristal con una luz adentro.

-Uno a uno irán pasando y el Hada de la Academia los seleccionará para sus casas.-

Sacó un rollo de pergamino.

-Ames, Leera- la niña rubia, hija del ministro, se adelantó. El hada la cubrió con una luz y en su uniforme aparecieron los colores negro y verde.

-Sly te ha seleccionado.- dijo el Hada y la mesa de la izquierda aplaudió. Leera fue a los tropezones hacia la mesa de Sly.

-Bulrich, Michael- un niño moreno se acercó al Hada y en su uniforme aparecieron los colores negro y verde.

-Sly te ha seleccionado- La mesa de la izquierda aplaudió con mucha fuerza y Michael fue hacia la mesa de su casa.

-Deragopyan, James- James se adelantó y el Hada, sin dudarlo, lo rodeó con su luz y los colores rojo y verde aparecieron en su uniforme.

-Valerty te ha seleccionado.-

Pasaron los niños y cada vez faltaba menos para el turno de Nathalie, hasta que...

-Hiller, Nathalie- Nathalie se dio vuelta brevemente, le hizo una seña con el pulgar a Lissa y se adelantó.

El Hada dudó unos momentos y luego cubrió con su luz a Nathalie. En su uniforme aparecieron los colores rojo y verde.

-Valerty te ha seleccionado- La mesa de la derecha aplaudió a rabiar y Nathalie levantó los brazos triunfantes.

Pasaron varios niños más y finalmente llegó el turno de Lissa.

-Seal, Marie Elizabeth- a medida que Lissa se adelantaba hacia el Hada, se puso muy colorada por dos razones: la habían llamado Marie Elizabeth, cosa que ella detestaba ya ella había jurado llamarse sólo Lissa o en el peor de los casos, Elizabeth. Nunca Marie.

El segundo motivo fue que cuando la directora Stuart dijo su nombre, empezaron a oírse murmullos, entre los cuales Lissa pudo escuchar algunos como: "La hermana del famoso Thomas" o "Mírenla, no se parece en nada al famoso Thomas Seal"

En el uniforme de Lissa aparecieron los colores rojo y verde y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, el Hada le dijo:

-Valerty te ha seleccionado.- En la mesa de la derecha se escucharon los aplausos aislados de Nathalie y James

Lissa caminó hacia la mesa de Valerty siendo consiente de que todos la miraban.

-Tempshot, Kailan- la directora Stuart, dándose cuenta del silencio sepulcral que había seguido a la selección de Lissa, había intentado que todos pusieran atención en la siguiente selección.

-Bien hecho, Lissa.- le dijo James cuando Lissa se sentó en la silla desocupada al lado de él.

-Qué extraño que nadie haya aplaudido.- le dijo Nathalie dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- Lástima que todas mis hermanas están en Bonty, si no te hubieran aplaudido. Y Lucianne, la única que está en Valerty, no te conoce.-

-Ya basta, Nathalie- le dijo James.

Luego de todas las selecciones la comida fue servida por los elfos de la Academia.

-Disculpa que no haya aplaudido.- Lissa se sobresaltó. Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes la miraba avergonzado.-No te conocía, aunque sí conozco a tu hermano. Soy Michael Lupes, el capitán de Hiddench de Valerty.-

-Lissa- la muchacha le extendió una mano que Michael tomó.- No importa que no hayas aplaudido.-

-Bueno, nos vemos- Michael se había sonrojado.

-¡Espera! ¿Cuándo son las pruebas para el equipo de Hiddench?- le preguntó Lissa.

-Bien, este año necesitamos un goleador y un atrapador. ¿Tu hermano te dio su escoba? Una Torner 5 es una escoba espectacular, aunque no tiene buen aterrizaje, pero su aceleración es de 0km/h a 140 km/h en pocos segundos....-

-Michael, ¿cuándo son las pruebas?- le dijo Lissa

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, lo siento. Son mañana, cerca de las diez de la mañana, en el campo de Hiddench. No vemos Lissa.- dicho esto se alejó caminando hacia la parte de la mesa donde estaban los miembros del equipo.

-Que dulce...- suspiró Lissa. Los ojos de Michael aún estaban mirándola en su mente.

-¿Qué dulce qué, Lissa? ¿Acaso fue amor a primera vista?- la codeó Nathalie.

-Cállate-


	3. Entrenamiento de Hiddench

**III: Entrenamiento de Hiddench**

Una vez en los dormitorios, que eran de a dos, Nathalie y Lissa se abalanzaron sobre las camas con colchas de flores rosas.

-Lissa y Michael, Lissa y Michael...-Nathalie seguía cantando desde la salida del comedor.

-¡Basta Nathalie!-

-De acuerdo, pero no podrás negar que es lindo- le dijo Nathalie risueña.

-Cállate- le dijo Lissa y se metió en al cama.

Al día siguiente, Lissa se vistió la primera y salió del cuarto antes que Nathalie.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, Lissa se sentó en una silla para desayunar. James estaba de pie, aparentemente esperando a alguien.

-Hola James- lo saludó Lissa y se colgó la mochila al hombro-¿Cuál es nuestra primera clase?- le dijo mientras ordenaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.- ¿James, estás ahí?-

Lissa se volteó en la silla y vio a James viendo a alguien bajando de la escalera. Lissa siguió con la vista la mirada de James y vio que Nathalie, con su uniforme blanco, rojo y verde, bajaba las escaleras mientras su cabello rojo se movía al son de sus pasos.

-Hola James, hola Lissa.- Nathalie se sentó en la silla libre el lado de Lissa y le dijo:

- Nuestra primera clase es Teoría de la Magia. Apresurémonos, será mejor que no llegues tarde si de verdad quieres ir al entrenamiento de Hiddench.-

Lissa y Nathalie terminaron de saborear las deliciosas tostadas con mermelada y se levantaron para ir a su primera clase, Teoría de la Magia, cuyo profesor era Julius Samber.

-Bienvenidos alumnos de Valerty, a su primera clase de Teoría de la Magia. Soy el profesor Julius Samber. Debo advertirles que no tolero que los alumnos hablen mientras yo hablo, si no deberé quitarle puntos a su casa.-

-Para empezar ¿alguien sabe quién fue Dolores Filigris?-

Lissa levató la mano. Thomas había tenido mucho trabajo para aprender el hechizo Filigris, el hechizo convocador.

-¿Señorita?- el profesor Samber señaló a Lissa.

-Seal, profesor. Dolores Filigris fue la creadora del hechizo convocador.-

-Perfecto señorita Seal. Cinco puntos para Valerty.-

El resto de la clase continuó y Lissa levantó la mano, media hora después.

-Profesor ¿puedo ir a la selección del equipo de Hiddench?-

-De acuerdo, pero deberás escribir una redacción sobre el hechizo Filigris. Sin falta para mañana.-

Lissa guardó sus libros y salió del aula. Subió a su habitación, tomó su escoba y caminó hacia el campo de Hiddench.

Cuando llegó, Michael y varios chicos y chicas estaban en el centro del campo, con escobas.

-¡Lissa! Te estabamos esperando. Te presentaré al equipo. Ellos- señaló a un niño y a una niña idénticos- son Lucianne y Andrew Felt, los mellizos. Son nuestros goleadores, junto conmigo, claro. Ella- señaló a una muchacha rubia de ojos marrones- es Alicia Figueroa, nuestra guardiana. Los bateadores son Vicky Fisher y Jack Sloper- señaló a una niña morocha y a un niño castaño.- Sólo nos falta un atrapador y tú harás la prueba.- le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro. Lissa se sonrojó y montó su escoba.

Inmediatamente, Michael subió tras ella. Le mostró una pelota plateada.- Esta es la chit Lissa.- Lissa volvió a sonrojarse.-Atrápala si puedes.-

Dicho esto, abrió su mano y la pequeña pelota empezó a revolotear de un lado a otro del campo.

Lissa empezó a seguirla. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Podía ver, como en cámara lenta, el batir de las alas de la pequeña pelota plateada.

Lissa extendió la mano cerca del arco y la cerró en torno a la pequeña pelota. Acto seguido, bajó y le entregó la pelota a Michael.

-¡Perfecto! Volvamos a intertarlo otras dos veces más. Si lo logras, serás la atrapdora del equipo de Hiddench de Valerty.-

La pelota volvió a revolotear dos veces más y Lissa volvió a atraprala las dos veces.

-Perfecto. Baja Lissa, así podré anunciarte al equipo.- Michael descendió al campo y llamó al resto del equipo, que había estado sentado en las gradas viendo a Lissa y a Michael.

-Equipo de Valerty, tengo el honor de presentarles a Marie Elizabeth....-

-Lissa.- Lo corrigió Lissa.

-Lo siento. Tengo el honor de presentarles a Lissa Seal, como nuestra nueva atrapadora. Es oficial.-

El equipo aplaudió y se retiró. Ya casi era hora de almorzar, así que Lissa y Michael se encaminaron hacia el comedor, luego de dejar las escobas en la escobera.

-Michael, gracias por dejarme hacer la prueba. Aunque me pareció raro... ¿nadie más se presentó a hacer la prueba?- le preguntó Lissa mientras iban camino al castillo.

-Eh... a nadie le interesaba, creo- Michael nunca le contaría a Lissa que, por más mala que ella fuera, había insistido para que nadie viniera a hacer la prueba.- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo y los miembros del equipo? Tenemos una sección aparte en la mesa de Valerty.-

-No, lo siento. Debo enviar una carta.- Lissa recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su padre de escribirle si la seleccionaban para el equipo.- Quizás podamos desayunar mañana.-

-Claro, claro.- Michael intentó poner una voz de indiferencia, pero no pudo ocultar una nota de leve decepción en su voz.

-Gracias por acompañarme. Voy a la sala común a escribir la carta. Nos vemos en la cena.-

-Adiós.-

Lissa entró a la sala común de Valerty, tomó pergamino, pluma, tinta y se sentó frente a la mesa que estaba junto al fuego:

"_Queridos Mamá y Papá: Cumplo con mi promesa de informarles si me seleccionaban para el elquipo de Hiddench. Por empezar, quedé seleccionada para la casa Valerty y soy la atrapadora del equipo. El capitán del equipo, Michael Lupes, fue muy bueno conmigo y me hizo repetir la prueba tres veces. _

_Hasta ahora tengo dos nuevos amigos: Nathalie Hiller y James Deragopyan. También este año, en Boost, está la hija del ministro de la Magia, Leera Aarushi. Es verdaderamente desagradable. Quedó seleccionada para Sly. Díganle a Thomas que conocí a la hermana de Sophie y que le dí nuestro teléfono. _

_Muchos saludos._

_Lissa_

-No está mal.-se dijo para sus adentros Lissa. Colocó la carta en un sobre y lo dirigió a sus padres.

Lissa se dirigió al emporio, donde Mooshrow estaba dormitando.

-Ven aquí, Mooshrow. Tengo una carta.- Mooshrow, obediente, bajó en un vuelo suave y se posó en el hombro de su ama, ululando suavemente.

-Es para Dean y Candice, mis padres. Que tengas un buen viaje.- Lissa llevó a Mooshrow a la ventana y dejó que este volara. Cuando Mooshrow se perdía en el horizonte, una voz hizo sobresaltar a Lissa. Pero no era una voz de niños alegres jugando en el patio que se veía desde la ventana, sino que era una voz susurrante, que parecía arrastrarse y filtrarse por debajo de la puerta.

-_Se acerca, sí. Se acerca el fin, pronto estará aquí. Será el fin de todo lo existente. Sólo el heredero del bien y la justicia podrá detenerlo...Soplará con fuerza...Se acerca, sí...-_ la voz se apagó de pronto, como si alguien hubiera apagado una radio que tiene mala sintonía.

-Lissa, te estabamos buscando, no sabes lo que pasó.- James y Nathalie, ambos sudorosos y con cara de pánico, se acercaron a Lissa cuando esta apareció en el hueco de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Nathalie lloraba a lágrima viva sobre un pañuelo blanco.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas James?- le preguntó Lissa, que acababa de salir del embotellamiento de sus pensamientos. Esa voz le había parecido tan real, como si alguien la hubiera puesto allí, o donde sea que hubiera salido.

-Cuando los de Valerty bajamos la escalera del pasillo de Defensa Personal Mágica, se oyó un grito espantoso y vimos a Sophie, la hermana de Nathalie, tendida en el piso, petrificada. Estaba muy fría, pero no estaba muerta. Sin embargo, sus cosas y su mochila estaban dispersadas por el pasillo, como si se hubiera pasado un vendaval. Tenía los ojos abiertos. Por todo el pasillo hacía mucho frío y las cosas estaban dispersas. Como las cosas de Sophie.- James terminó su relato y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Nathalie. Esta se abrazó a Lissa y siguió llorando.

Lissa estaba sorprendida y asustada. Minutos después de que ella hubiera escuchado la voz misteriosa, la hermana de Nathalie había aparecido como muerta en uno de los pasillos. "Soplará más fuerte que nunca...". Eso era lo que Lissa había escuchado.

Sophie Hiller había jugado Hiddench hasta el año pasado. El hiddench tenía que ver con el aire, con el viento. Y la voz que Lissa había escuchado parecía hablar del viento.

-James, escucha, vayamos a la sala común. Necesitamos hablar.- Lissa tomó a Nathalie de un brazo y la arrastró, con ayuda de James, hacia la sala común. Una vez allí Lissa les contó a Nathalie y a James la voz que ella había escuchado y sus teorías sobre el Hiddench y el viento.

-No lo sé, Lissa. Puede ser una casualidad.- James seguía dándole palmaditas a Nathalie en el hombro. Esta había presentado una mejora: ya no lloraba a lágrima viva, solo lloriqueaba un poco. Pero aún así tenía los ojos rojos e hipaba.

-Ya lo sé. Un minuto...el emporio de las lechuzas, donde yo envié la carta, está en lo alto de la torre. Allí hacía mucho frío. Quizá sea sólo una casualidad, pero todo está relacionado con el viento.- Lissa tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Había muchas teorías en su mente, algunas totalmente absurdas, otras bastante posibles.

-Escucha, será mejor que lleves a Nathalie a su dormitorio. No está muy bien que digamos. Yo le iré a contar lo sucedido a las hermanas de Sophie. ¿Cuáles son?- James se levantó del sillón y dio unos pasos.

-Marian de 5°, Lucianne de 2°. Marian está en Bonty y Lucianne en Valerty. Pídele a Lucianne que le diga a su hermana.- Lissa tomó de los brazos a Nathalie y se acercó a la escalera. James ayudó a Lissa a subir a Nathalie, que oponía resitencia y gimoteba:

-Quiero ir la enfermería. Quiero ir a ver a Sophie.-

Una vez en el cuarto, Lissa acostó a Nathalie en su cama y logró hacer que se durmiera. Luego ella bajó al Gran Comedor.

El tema de conversación no era otro que el misterioso ataque haca Sophie Hiller, de Valerty. Como Lissa era compañera de cuarto de Nathalie, todos la acosaron con preguntas.

-¡Lissa! ¡Lissa!- Lissa se volteó para ver quién era el que gritaba con gran deseperación su nombre. Frente a ella, bajando las escaleras, estaba Michael Lupes.

-¡Oh! Michael eres tú.- Lissa saludó la mano y sonrió. Era consiente de que se estaba sonrojando.

-Me enteré lo que pasó con esa Hiller, creo que su nombre es Sophie. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿No te sucedió nada?- la preocupación que trataba de ocultar era totalmente visible en su rostro.-Es hermana de tu amiga, podrías haber salido lastimada.- Michael se dio cuenta de toda la preocupación por el bien de Lissa que había expresado, y se puso rojo como un tomate. Lissa sonrió y luego también se puso roja.

-Yo estaba en el emporio de las lechuzas, enviando una carta. ¿Recuerdas? Por eso no pude almorzar con los miembros del equipo.- Lissa levantó la cabeza y miró a Michael. Este estaba muy interesado mirando una pequeña mancha en el suelo.

-Claro. Siento haberte molestado, pero no sabía si estabas bien.- Michael levantó la cabeza pero no miró a Lissa, si no que estaba muy entusiasmado en mirar a los chicos que bajaban por la escalera de roble de la sala común de Sly.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Michael.- Lissa ahogó una risita al ver que Michael apartaba violentamente la vista de Leera Aarushi que acababa de llegar hasta el Gran Comedor y los miraba con una mirada cruel.

-No, no para nada. Sólo quería saber si tenía que buscar otro atrapador y me preocupe porque...- Una estridente voz cantando no dejó a Michael terminar la frase:

-¡Lupes y Seal! ¡Lupes y Seal!- Leera y su grupo de amiguitas de Sly miraban con desprecio a Lissa y a Michael. Estos no se habían dado cuenta pero estaban en el medio del Comedor.

-Eh...bueno, nos vemos luego Michael. Gracias por todo.- Lissa se dio vuelta violentamente y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de Valerty. Encontró una silla vacía y se sentó, dio un tremendo resoplido y se sirvió una porción de carne con puré de zapallo.

-Veo que ya has conquistado a Michael Lupes.- James, que ya había avisado a Lucianne y a Marian, se había sentado en una silla al lado de Lissa y también se sirvió una porción de carne y puré.

-¿Bromeas?- Lissa se atragantó con un trozo de carne la escuchar las palabras de James.- No estoy enamorada de Michael, ni él de mí.- Lissa tomó un poco de jugo de naranja para aplacar el ardor que le había provocado el trocito de carne.

-Sí, como tú digas. Para mí que él está enamorado de ti.- James se sirvió jugo y rió para sus adentros.

-Ya basta. ¿Qué me dices al respecto de Nathalie y tú? Es obvio que se gustan.- Lissa se sirvió más jugo y continuó con el ritual de su cena.

-Para contraatacar podrías haberte inventado una mentira algo más original. No me gusta Nathalie.- James siguió comiendo pero su cara denotaba un color rojo claro, como si se hubiera sonrojado.


End file.
